The Raven Riddle of the Rain
by SuisidalRose
Summary: complete. A mysterious girl comes to the exorcist head quarters and has an already established 'friendship' with Kanda, how will Allen and Lenalee cope with this?
1. Raven Riddle is Back?

**This is my first story :)**

**hope you like it ;) P.S. Raven is in the book I am writing as well so if you read a book that has a character similar to this one I'm sorry**

* * *

Komui looked at the screen that swerved in front of him, a lone figure swung them self over the rickety edge of the cliff as the wireless golem flew in closer.

"Hm-mm," Komuisaid while sipping his coffee and scribbling down his signature on numerous papers, "Who could that be?" He directed the black golem closer to the figure as a crowd started to gather around him and the screen. He zoomed in on the figure even more all though the golem was becoming progressively blurrier as it advanced through the rain and mist to the long black haired figure.

"That looks like Kanda," Reever said as he noticed the long black hair in a pony tail, "But his hair grew and he's supposed to be here."

"And he doesn't have boobs." Komui said as the golem got closer to the white and black clad figure...

* * *

Raven glanced at the golem who stared at her as she reached over the edge and looked down. Nothing, good she wasn't being followed. She flipped her long black wet hair to her back. The golem got closer then flapping it's wings noisily in the rain, she glanced at it again and shot it with a ball of light, damn things were annoying. She stood then letting her black and white horizontally striped coat sway about her legs as it sat perfectly on her slim hips. She picked up her suitcase and headed to the head quarters with her bangs plaster over her left eye.

She approached the gate keeper who was asleep and snored loudly as she stood before it like a white marble statue, perfect in the mist that surrounded the Head quarters. "Hello?" She called to the gate keeper who snorted in reply, she puffed then in anger as more golems gathered around her flapping noisily to her sharp ears.

"HEY KOMUI OPEN THE FUCKING GATES!!!" She yelled, not at the top of her lungs but almost loud enough to hear through the pounding rain into the science department as the golems swayed in reply.

"Okay, these golems suck in rain," Komui's voice said from all of he golems that surrounded her, "We couldn't tell who you were."

Raven smiled evilly at the golems, "You want me to destroy them so you can make better ones?" She asked in her silky voice.

"No thank you we can manage," Komui said with a smile as the whole of the science department cheered in excitement at the sound of Raven Riddle of Irony's voice. "Every one is glad to see you finally home,"

"Thanks," She said as the gates opened slowly.

* * *

Allen grumbled through the halls as he walked unhapily through the halls to the gate to get some fresh air, raining or not, he had to get away from the hot tempered Kanda. The eighteen year old Japanese pissed him off too much


	2. Kanda?

"Grrr… That stupid soba lover," Allen muttered to himself when he heard a faint voice calling from out side of the gates. He hid behind one of the pillers as the gates opened and a cold humid breeze filtered in through the gates.

Allen could hear a lone pair of feet tapping slowly past him. He held his breath as the tapping stopped.

"You know that I know that you are there," A silky feminine voice said from the other side of the piller directly on the opposite side of Allen.

"Who are you," Allen asked as he turned around the piller slowly to be welcomed by a lone sixteen year old girl with silver eyes and silver-black hair.

"I am the riddle," She said with her silky expressive voice, "I have many names, most people call me Raven Riddle," She looked up from her sleeves and gave Allen an astonsihing smile that sparkled in the dim light of the lanterns. Allen was taken aback from her beauty and white complection. "You must be Allen Walker, or properly known as Bean sprout." She gave him a sly smile and winked.

"Why dose every one call me that?" Allen asked as he gripped his white hair in anger as his eyes flamed at the name, "How do you know me?" He asked then getting suspicious girl with half closed eyes and long black hair and horizontally striped jacket, she was not dressed as an exorcist.

"Word gets around," She said as she walked silently past him, "Is the dining hall still there?" She asked with her suductive voice.

"I guess," Allen said having no clue what she ment by still there. He followed her as she hummed slightlywhile swaying her small black suitcase in the beat. _Raven huh,_ Allen thought, _The name fitts her, the hair the personality._

They had finally reached the dining hall she stopped humming and looked back at Allen, "I only asked that because I havent been here for a while," She explained as she turned the corner and the happy chitchat from the finders and other exorcists stopped.

Allen turned the cornerto see Kanda standing but a hundred feet away from Raven with an empty tray. Kanda cocked his head to his side.

"Kanda???" Raven asked as Kanda dropped his tray and drew out his 'Mugen'. Allen blinked in confusion as they launched at each other.

Raven had drawn out an unseen black bladed sword that was pulsing purple flames as they were in mid air and crashed together. Allen released his innocence and waited to see what happened through the cloud of grey smoke that had enveloped them

The whole dining hall had gathered around as the whole of the science department had rushed to the scene. The cloud started to thin revealing one strange crupled figure standing, the more the mist dissipated the easier it was to see.

Not one, two were standing, Kanda and Raven in a close embrace. The mist finnally dissapated


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

The mist finally dissipated revealing the two raven haired people standing beautifully with thier bodies pressed tightly together with Kanda's arms wound tightly around Raven's waist and her leg wrapped around his thigh as her hands weaved through his hair and pressed his face closer to her's in a sensual passinate kiss that seemed to illuminate a dark forbidden love that resonated in a positive vibe through out the dining hall. Someone- most likely Komui- cleared thier throat as the two lovers were moving a little too close to each other for public eyes.

Raven and Kanda released each other slightly but still in an embrace as they turned to the Science Department who were standing next to Allen and Lenalee.

"Hello," Raven said as she gave them a bright smile that made Allen blush slightly as she flipped her hair from out of her eyes, one was a pure pupilless blue that brightened the smile even more. Kanda looked as if in a trance then frowned at Allen.

"Raven," Komui said as he pulled Lenalee to his side possively, "Stop fooling around time to get to buisness." Raven turned to Komui and her whole vibe seemed to have changed to a black flame as she said in her seducive voice in a calm yet dangerous saying of:

"Would you like to wake up as a man?" They all burst out in laughter leaving Allen and a few others in question at thier inside joke.

* * *

**Later.....**

* * *

"But Komui, my time is up I can't keep physical form any more," Raven complained as she was sat down on a couch and crossed her legs, the rest of the headquarters around her.

"You sound like Fo," Komui laughed then asked her a few more questions when Allen had to chime in.

"What exactly are you if you are not human," He asked As Kanda stood protectively over her. Raven squessed her eyes shut and in a puff of smoke she turned into a black cat and she lept into Kanda's arms.

"She is made from innocence," Kada explained as Raven in cat form purred softly in his arms, "She is as old as the innocence it self and the maker of the cube," He explained as every one went silent as Ravens form went in and out of focus in his arms, he siged slightly.

"So she needs rest," Allen thought thinking of how Fo was.

"No," Komui said as Kanda queitly pet the silky black cat in his arms, "She's going to die, and soon at that." Komui looked over to Reever then back to Allen and Lenalee, "And what I mean by soon I mean in less than an hour soon."

"Can we not do something about it?" Allen cried, Kanda was really selfish if he didn't even save the one he loved.

"No," Kanda said as he sighed and let his glaring dark blue Japanese eyes go over to Allen, "Unless you want to give up every exorcists lives and their innocence in whole,"

"Yes it is sad but true," Raven said while forming into human form, still in Kanda's arms, "I'm not human, I am not even real." She sighed as Kanda put his hand on her cheek only to go through her and end up with empty arms. "I can not live in this world, I defeated the Earl once and that was my purpos, not to live on," She said reappearing with her body floating in pieces like a puzzle in mid air, the color had left her whole body except her eyes.

"I am the riddle of the rain, I bring the rain and the wind, I make the sun go up and down, I am what you could call the Goddess of the earth," She said as she tapped through the halls to the Gates, every one followed, Allen ran and grapped her hand only to see a piece of cloth resting in his hand.

"I am the angle that brings death and life, I can not live forever, life can go on with out me." Her eyes were watering as Kanda jumped in front of her,

"No, no, no," He said as she walked through him leaving a shattered diamond on the floor, a tear.

"I can not live for ever, I will live in the wind and in the sunlight, in the shadows, in the rain, I may be foregotten but never lost." She said as she stopped and put a translucent hand on Kandas jaw line. Then she took off with Allen and Kanda after her.

* * *

"Raven!" Kanda called over to her as she stood on the edge of the cliff her body floating behind her like a translucent cloak that swayed with the wind, she smiled to him, her voice gone. Komui and Allen were holding on to Kanda's waist holding his wrath back, she was going to die. Raven smiled weekly at Kanda as one flurry of rain swept through the headquarters and her body dissapeared in a storm of cherry blossoms.

Kanda caught one as the rain stopped and the sunset was revealed.

She had died peacfully, it was her destiny.

His eyes watered

And he was left alone in the world...


End file.
